An Honorary Transylvanian's Tale
by JemimaPearl
Summary: rated for language and future content. I know it's been done before, but it's Columbia's story. It includes her preFrankie life, how FrankColumbia, ColumbiaEddie, MagentaColumbia come to be, and beyond where RHPS leaves us.
1. Storm

**Chapter 1: Storms**

"You come back here, April! I swear I'll kill you if you don't!" Mark Winslow yelled at his daughter. He probably wouldn't _kill_ April; hurt her maybe, but not kill. April had long since grown tired of her father's over-controlling and somewhat abusive ways. Mark Winslow became bitter and cruel after the murder of April's mother by her extramarital lover. April turned around to face her father, who had stormed after April to her room. A dangerous twinkle sparkled in the high school sophomore's eyes.

"Oh, go fuck yourself. Your wife sure as hell couldn't!" April squeaked in her unusually high voice. It sounded odd, such words coming form such a child-like voice. April slammed the door just moments before her father's fists boomed on the door like thunder. It resounded around the small house that April shared with her father and brother. Between the thunderstorm of fists and the real thunderstorm outside, April could barely hear anything except the constant booming.

20 minutes later, only the natural thunderstorm remained. April knew her father was probably in the den getting as pissed as he could. A terrific sense of gratitude overtook April when a car horn honked outside her window. A small group of April's peers, other groupies and the people that were closest to what April would call friends, were crammed in a Mustang that sat in April's driveway.

"Hey! April! Get down here! We got an extra ticket to the Aliens concert! You comin'?" A girl, whom April recognized as Jessie, called. _Perfect, I get out of here for a bit and have a go with one of the guys. _April thought to herself. April knew she was a groupie, amd so did everyone aroud her, but she couldn't care less. The Aliens were a new band out of nearby Dayton, Ohio, and also happened to be one of April's favorite bands.

"Yeah! Just give me a minute!" April hurriedly slipped into a pair of tight jeans that flared out at the ends, and slipped her white, plastic belt through the loops. A cropped peasant shirt slid easily over April's petite frame. After a quick application of makeup, April began to open the window that lead to the roof over the garage. The sound of someone picking a lock and opening the door to her room stopped her.

April didn't need to turn around to know that it was Damien, her twelve-year-old brother. "What is it, Dames?" April asked in exasperation, using her nickname for the small boy.

"Don't go. Dad'll kill you. You can screw whichever band it is another time." Despite Damien's crude language, he was looking out for his troublesome sister. He really did care, more than the siblings' father anyway.

"I'm going out with the girls for a few hours. I gotta get out for a bit, Damien. I'll be back before Dad gets up, okay?" Even though April was older, Damien did more of the looking out, while April was the one that was looked out for.

"Don't blame me when Dad kills you. I'm just warning you." Damien said these words to his sister almost every night.

"I know. Be back soon. See ya!" With that, April slipped out her window and onto the garage roof, then to the ground, where she climbed into the Mustang. Damien simply stood in April's poster-covered walls, watching the bone-white car fade into the velvet darkness of the blackest night that the boy had ever or would ever see.

**Author's Note**

This is my first Rocky Horror fic, so I'd love constructive criticism that is not flames, but if you want to beg me to post the next chapter, I'm fine with that too. I'll admit that right now I am a video virgin, but I won't be by the end of the month. I'm going to a full throttle audience participation showing!


	2. Concert of Fate

**Chapter 2: Concert of Fate**

"Eddie!" April screeched at the lead singer of The Aliens. Eddie Jameson was the only one left in the Aliens that April hadn't been with. She hadn't even met him. He was her goal tonight. This game of sex that April played was crude, but it was better than staying home with her alcoholic pig of a father. The concert was fun, since the thunderstorm had ended. April jumped up and down to the music of the Aliens at the edge of the stage, when Eddie took her hand and pulled her up onto the stage. Eddie, as in _the_ Eddie, started dancing with April. April had tried a couple different drugs before (when a rock star offers them you _don't_ turn them down), but this was a high unlike anything she had known. For the remainder of the song, April forgot about being a groupie. She was, for the first time in a long time, an innocent fan having a good time.

April was both honored and sad to know that the song she danced to was the last one of the concert in the Dayton Arena. The other groupies shot April cold looks when April came down. There were laws to being a groupie. You don't have innocent fun. Alyse, the girl whom the white Mustang belonged to, told April that she could get her own ride home. That was it. They ditched her, and headed toward the four guys that made up the Aliens, just like that. Suddenly, April didn't feel like being a groupie so much that night. A small feeling of justice bubbled inside April when she saw that the other groupies were turned away. April started for the bus station a few blocks away, when a hand grabbed her shoulder. April nearly fell over when she saw who it was.

"Eddie! Uh… I mean Mr. Jameson! …" Her voice reached shocking new heights.

"It's okay, you can call me Eddie." He said with a genuine smile on his face. "I just wanted to say Thanks. Some of the girls we pull up on stage freak out."

"I have to tell you, I had to fight myself to not freak." Talking to rock stars had never been a nerve-wracking experience for April, after all she had done much more than that with some of them. "But I'm the one who should be thanking you. It was really fun."

"Then would you be willing to thank me by, well, maybe going out somewhere next time we're in town" _Holy shit. Did Eddie Jameson just ask me out?! I can't even get a date for a school dance!_ April froze. "Um, you okay?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah I'd love to hang out sometime." April pulled out her pen and paper that was usually reserved for autographs from her bag. "Here, call me" she said, handing him the paper with her name and phone number. "So I guess I'll see you."

"Um yeah. Definitely. See you." April started towards the bus station once more. "Thanks…um?"

"April! My name's April!" April was glad that the ebony darkness of the night hid her absolute giddiness from Eddie.

The walk to the bust stop took almost no time at all. The bus ride took nearly twice as long as the ride up, thanks to all the stops the bus made. April watched people get off at their respective stops. Most of them were also at the concert. April was grateful none of them recognized her. She did not feel like being hounded to retell every detail of the few minutes she spent on stage. They were sacred, not because of Eddie, but because they were innocent. Up until Eddie pulled April on stage, there was nothing 'innocent' about April's life. She spent her time sleeping with rock stars, taking the drugs that they gave her, and skipping school to hook up with them. Nothing was innocent until Eddie came along.

_Oh, no, I did not just think that._ April thought to herself. _Yeah he seemed sweet, but he's still a rocker. You are not to fall for Eddie, April. You hardly know him_. April tried to list every reason why she should think of Eddie as a fling and nothing more, but it was useless. He was nicer to April than any other guy had been, and April had fallen for him. _Well, at least he seemed to like me. He wouldn't take the time to ask me out otherwise. _

The bus finally came to the small, barely noticeable stop in Denton, Ohio, the small town where April had spent her whole life. Her house was on the other side of town, but because Denton was so small, the walk normally didn't take more than twenty minutes.

April put the toll into the change slot on the bus and got off at the station.

April intended on walking home in blissful silence, recalling the nights events, but she never got the chance.

One lone black pickup truck sat parked near the bus stop. April was drawn to the pickup, because it had its lights on. Its _green_ lights were on. It was different. It was cool.

Just as April approached the unique pickup, a fishnetted leg with sky-high heels stepped down from the driver's side of the truck, on to the black tar of the road. What shocked April was that the leg belonged to no woman, but a man, as she discovered as the rest of the body appeared. This man, along with the fishnets and heels, was wearing a black, studded corset and makeup. A lot of makeup. Despite his effeminate appearance, he was somehow, well, attractive. In fact, he was extremely attractive. The man moved towards her with a smooth, snake-like motion. Then, he winked at April with an evil, yet enticing, smile on his face.

"Hello, darling." The man said with an accent that April knew was from nowhere near Denton. April tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out. "Well then, darling, if you're not going to say anything, I'll invite you to come back with me to my castle."

It was then that the sixteen-year-old was finally able to speak. "Castle? There's no castle hear. I mean, we're in Denton, Ohio in case you haven't noticed. Whit castle, maybe, but not castle."

"I'll argue that point, and if you come with me, I'll prove you wrong as well." He glared at April, daring her to accept his offer. April felt something within her, telling her to accept. Despite the feeling, April forced herself to decline.

"I can't. I'd like to," she wasn't lying. "But I can't. I have to get back in time for..."

"In time for what, darling?" the strange transvestite asked. What did she need to get back in time for? School? No, she skipped too much of school to have a prayer to pass any of her classes. Friends? Nope, she had a few superficial friends, most of whom were also groupies, like Alyse. Family? Hardly. Sure she'd miss Damien sometimes, but both she and her brother would get over it. She would never miss her semi-abusive father, and that's as far as her family extended. The rest were dead. There was nothing to be back in time for. Time meant nothing.

"Nothing." April replied. Maybe this would be her chance to find something more to life than what Denton had to offer. And what's the worst scenario? If the man turned out to be a murderer planning to kill her, it would end a life that was going nowhere. There was nothing to lose. After all, April _wanted_ to go with him. "Okay, I'll go. But would you mind telling me your name?" April had a right to know the name of the man.

"You may call me Frank." he said with a slightly smug grin on his face. "Doctor Frank N Furter." The name was somewhat ridiculous, but April decided to go along with it.

"Ooh Doctor? Of What?" She sounded like a little girl with her high voice.

"Science. I'm a scientist." The smile faded from her face. What if he decided to revoke his offer if he learned of her complete failure in science, or any other school subject, for that matter?

"I'm not much for science, but that's cool." It wasn't fake the way she said it. April meant it.

"It's alright." Frank said, opening the passenger side door, inviting her in. "Are you ready?" April nodded. She wasn't quite sure what she was ready for, but she was ready for it. Or she hoped so, at least.

**A/N**

So that's chapter 2. Remember, I love constructive criticism. Note that constructive criticism is **not** flames. Oh yeah, and I went to Rocky Horror on Saturday night (okay, so technically it was Sunday morning) in NYC! Wow. I loved it, despite being fucked by the whole audience (They all yelled "Fuck You!" at me, why, what did you think I meant? ;) Now to my lovely reviewers:

Dear Tragedy- thanks so much! As you can tell Columbia's my favorite character too. I thought the white plastic belt was cute. Good job catching the reference. There are more in this chapter, as well.

Mel- I know what you mean about grammar. Fanfiction is my way of representing myself to Rocky Horror fans. I don't know what other people think, but Rocky Horror is not a show for little kids, so why would anyone want to sound like they are a child in their writing? I'm so glad you like my Rocky Horror Fanfiction debut.


	3. Approaching the Castle

**Chapter 3: Approaching the Castle**

April's mind was racing. It only just occurred to her that she knew nothing about the man, except that he was a scientist, he wears women's clothes, and his name is Frank. _Oh yeah,_ _and he is hot!_ April thought to herself. The drive to the castle gave her time to take a better look at Frank. Despite the makeup, she was not complaining. The minimal clothing he wore allowed April to see _everything_. She kept looking at him throughout almost all of the ride to the castle, which April now knew existed, because its outline was beginning to appear in her window. For a moment, April forgot about the fear pumping through her heart and the stinging nervousness that ran through her very blood. She gaped at the gothic European-looking building. It looked as though it could have belonged to Dracula in Transylvania.

When April realized that the pickup had stopped, the fear came back, hitting her hard, like a brick. She had left everything she knew for what? The complete and utter unknown.

Frank was apparently aware, to some extent, anyway, of how nervous April was. "You'll be fine, darling." He whispered in her ear, before brushing his glossed lips against April's cheek. Before April could question Frank's action, he looked at her smugly and replied to her silent question "Don't worry about it, darling. I know you want it. Everyone does. You ready?" April nodded, with a relatively quiet "mmm hmmm." She was still somewhat shocked at having been kissed by a transvestite.

The walk from the driveway to the main entrance seemed to take forever. It was exceptionally long, but April's over-filled mind made it worse. Was Frank the only one who lived in the castle? If not, what would the others be like? Would they be as strange as Frank? Stranger? And, what would they think of her? Well, all her questions were to be answered shortly.

**A/N**

Sorry for the short chapter, but believe me that it's for the best. I have the story on paper, but it's chapter-less. I put in chapter breaks where they work. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Remember to write reviews. I love them, whether they beg me to post the next chapter or give me ideas how to make my writing better (aka **_CONSTRUCTIVE_** criticism). Hope everyone loved the chapter.


	4. A New Kind of Welcome Wagon

**Chapter 4: A New Kind of Welcome Wagon**

**A/N: ** This is a chapter that gives my fanfic a "Mature" rating. There is some fairly explicit content in the chapter. If you'd rather not read it, just skip to my note at the end of the chapter. Hope everyone (who decides to read it) loves chapter 4!

The ring of the doorbell to Frank's castle was resonating so loudly that it was almost too much to bear, much like the fear within April. It was at its absolute worst. April had never known fear such as this. She wanted to run screaming into the night, to anywhere except here. Sure she'd look like a madwoman, but even an institution had to be better than the overwhelming fear that April felt. She would have run, too, had it not been for the grip that Frank had on her hand.

A few more moments layered more fear onto April before the huge doors creaked open. The doors were a giant mass of dark wood and black bolting. Standing in the crack between the doors was the scariest man that April had ever seen. He was tall and wore a tattered (and what looked like bloodstained, although April hoped it wasn't) suit. The man was bald on the top of his head, but had slimy, string yellow strands that seemed to drip down from their roots on the sides and back of his head. The most noticeable quality about him was the obtrusive hump that disfigured much of his back and shoulders. It took everything April had within her to not completely lose her wits at the mere sight of the man.

"Hello…master." The man croaked. He eyed April suspiciously. Frank simply shooed him with a flick or two of his hands, and he left, going down what appeared to be the main entrance hall.

"Don't fret over Riff Raff. He's just, ehm, shaky around strangers." Frank assured April. She put the man, Riff Raff, to the back of her mind, so April could focus on what was going on right now.

"Wow," April said in awe, looking up to the ceiling of the mansion. "What a place!"

"Glad you like it, darling." Then, he took a step towards April, a devil's smirk on his face, as he began to smother her neck wonderfully with his mouth.

Somehow, April didn't feel like protesting having a complete stranger kiss her like that. With Rock stars, at least she had _heard_ of them. Here, she knew almost nothing about Frank, but she couldn't care less. In fact, it felt good.

April lost track of any thoughts that even resembled fear, or even sense. All she knew was that the sensation of Frank's glossed lips on her skin felt wonderful, and she wanted more.

April got just that when Frank trailed his kisses down to the part of her chest that her shirt left exposed. It was nearly too much to bear. She was saved from having her knees buckle under her when Frank lifted April from her rear, allowing the petite girl to wrap her legs around his waist.

Frank, still kissing, groping, and otherwise touching any place he could on April, headed for what April figured out was an elevator. She figured this out when, as Frank pressed her against the side of the cage-like structure, they started to move upward.

When the elevator came to a jerking halt, Frank slammed the door open. With April blindly walking backwards as Frank continued to kiss her, Frank guided the girl towards what April would learn was the master bedroom.

Frank lifted and seated April on the edge of the bed, while Frank remained standing, between April's spread legs no less. Quickly, and without any words, the two removed any and all articles of clothing from themselves and each other.

Once the two bodies were bare, the two, with Frank on top of April, crawled on to the bed just enough so that April's head reached one of the many pillows.

April gasped with pleasure when Frank inserted two of his fingers into her. He knew every way to twist them to make her moan in absolute pleasure.

Just when April thought that she couldn't take anymore of the wonderful torture, Frank put his length in her. He went in and out of her slowly for the first few thrusts, but then began to thrust faster and faster, making April practically scream his name.

It went on like this, the pleasure building and building, until the pleasure burst inside April. Not long after, April felt the rush from Frank fill her. April had had sex plenty of times before with some of the most desired men on the planet, but this, Frank, was out of this world.

After several minutes of simply lying next to Frank, April left out a breathy sigh. "That was amazing. She waited for a response, of any kind, from Frank.

"I know, darling, I know." It hurt April, but it was worth it. It was worth it.

**A/N**

Basically what happened (for anyone who didn't want to read this chapter) was we meet Riff Raff and then Frank seduces April and they screw, to be blunt.

So, for anyone who has read my other fics, you know that was my first dirty scene, so please tell me how I did. If it's godawful, I will take it down and rewrite it, or get a co-writer for the scene. Now to my reviewers:

Dear Tragedy- you are every fanfic writer's dream reviewer! But, I'm so glad you love my take on how it all happened for Columbia.

The Girl of Many Fandoms-First off, I love your name. If you look at my past three fics, as well as this one, I haven't written a single fic on the same topic, plus I read a million fics of a million other fandoms. I'm also very happy with what you wrote in your review. I know that the topic isn't unique, but the fact that I can keep up with similar fics by much more experienced Rocky Horror fic authors is terrific. So I'm glad that you find it to be not too bad when it comes to Columbia fics.

I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I don't know how soon that will be. I really diverted from my original plan for April, but I'll do what I can. Hope everyone liked the chapter.


End file.
